


Christmas at the Burrow

by Madriddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas, Christmas sex, D/s undertones, Hair Kink, Harry has a hair kink, Harry loves Red Hair, Kink, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: It's the Christmas after the defeat of Voldemort. Though the world is happy with the defeat of the Dark Lord, and the end of the Second Wizarding War, the Burrow still feels the sorrow for losing Fred. In this sorry, can Harry and Ron find happiness? And can their happiness spread to the rest of the Weasleys?





	

**Christmas at the Burrow**

Christmas time arrived at the Burrow. It was months since Harry defeated Voldemort, and the lost still hung heavy around the Burrow. While the house was decorated in the usual Christmas colors, wreathes hanging on the doors; garland that matched the wreathes wrapped around the stair’s banisters and outlined the doorways; and in the living room a huge tree decorated lavishly, it’s orbs enchanted to twinkling when people walk by. But still, despite the merry atmosphere, things were grim at the Burrow. The first noticeable thing is Mrs. Weasley’s clock. The clock hung in the kitchen, and instead of numbers and two handles, it had a golden handle for all Weasleys, all pointing to “home,” as well as many other locations where the Weasleys might be such as “school,” “work,” “traveling,” “lost,” “hospital,” “prison”, and “mortal peril.” During the entire Second Wizarding War, all nine handles pointed towards “mortal peril” but now only eight pointed towards “home,” the ninth snapped off by itself and now hung in a small frame next to the clock.

The tone of the filled house was somber, no one wanting to talk much and Mrs. Weasley wearing muted colors as she tried to busy herself, her eyes keeping glancing at the Weasley clock and frame. She moved with a certain type slowness; as if each act of labor was a chore that pained her greatly. When Bill came down with his wife Fleur, the Frenchwoman rushed towards Mrs. Weasley’s side and said, “You should not be working like this! Sit down and relax.”

“She’s right mum, you’ve been working nonstop ever since Fleur and I’ve got here,” Bill nodded as he sat down.

Mrs. Weasley huffed and shook her head. “No, no I got it. It’s my house and you two are my guests. Bill, can you be a dear and wake the others up? I’m almost finished with this.”

“Why don’t you sit down?” Fleur asked again. “At least let me get the tea.”

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, “Okay… okay yes—the tea.” She sniffled again and looked at the frame. “Oh Fred,” she cried. “It’s been months but still….Ohh!” She started to cry again. With one hand she held her wooden spoon, keeping an eye on the eggs she was cooking, while with the other she dug into a pocket of her muted color robes and pulled out a tissue, which she used to clear her tears and blew her nose. Fleur took the tissue from her hands to throw out and began to prepare the tea as Bill stood to wake up the others.

“Thank you dear, but you don’t have to,” Mrs. Weasley said again. “I’m fine, really.”

“No you are not,” Fleur said. “Bill and I have seen you. Up late at night staring at the frame, or any pictures of him. You have not slept an hour since we have arrived.”

“Well, there are still lots to do,” Mrs. Weasley said, sniffling again. “Christmas is tomorrow—I still need to get everything ready, the table needs to be expanded for dinner tonight and Christmas Day; I have a roast I need to finish preparing; Sweaters that I need to finish knitting I have—“

“To sit down,” Fleur said. And with a stubbornness only known to the French, she took the wooden spoon from Molly’s hand, placed it on the counter next to the stove, took Molly’s hands in her, and directed her mother-in-law towards the table where she forced her to sit down. Mrs. Weasley was about to complain and stand when Fleur handed her a mug filled with tea and told her to drink. Mrs. Weasley took a sip, feeling calmer already as she swallowed the peppermint tea. Fleur took over cooking breakfast as the rest of the Weasley family, plus Harry and Teddy, came down. (Hermione was spending Christmas with her parents, whom she returned their memories immediately after the war)

Harry felt weird. The somber mood of the Burrow was affecting him, yet he couldn’t shrug off the happiness that being next to Ron gave him. When they were thirteen, Harry realized that he liked boys more than girls. It took him a year to find out that that he was gay, and only the Second Task in the Triwizard Tournament to find out that he was in love with his best friend Ron. Harry was always afraid to tell Ron about his love, or even about his sexuality. He was always raised that it was wrong to be gay. When he was living with the Dursleys, one of Dudley’s friends had the gall to admit that he thought Harry looked cute; that friend became Dudley’s punching bag for a week before being ostracized entirely. After that experience Harry just guessed that his sexuality was completely wrong. It didn’t matter that Fred was like him, and he had a boyfriend, the memory of Dudley ran out in his mind.

Teddy made a noise as he crawled around. Big, and smart for his age of eight months, Teddy went towards Mrs. Weasley, who gave a sad smile as she picked him up. He lived mostly with his grandmother, but Harry asked if he could look after Teddy during the Christmas break. Harry gave a small chuckle and sneaked a look towards Ron. Blushing at the smile the handsome redhead was giving the eight month old baby.

“Hi Harry,” Ginny smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Hey…” Harry said. He tried dating Ginny, trying to both get Ron’s attention as well as trying to throw off his oddness that Dudley hated. It didn’t work for him, it took Ron’s leaving during their hunt for Horcruxes for Harry to realize that he can never fall out of love with Ron, and Harry didn’t give Ginny any advances. Still, he didn’t tell her to stop either, or that he was gay and completely in love with her brother. Harry let out a heavy sigh and decided to just watch Mrs. Weasley hold his godson. He’ll try to find out something later.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Harry spent the entire breakfast sneaking looks at Ron, baby-talking with Teddy, and avoiding looks from Ginny. By the end of breakfast, Ginny’s staring got to a certain point of annoyance that Harry stood up abruptly, excused himself, and asked Ginny to follow him. The two walked into the living room and Ginny gave a shy smile as she asked, “What do you want to talk about Harry?”

“I’m sorry Ginny, but we need to talk about something,” Harry said seriously.

“Oh… what is it?” Ginny asked, her smile slowly turning into a frown as both she and Harry sat down.

Harry took a deep breath and said, “I don’t love you Ginny. I’m sorry but I’m gay.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner it’s just… I don’t know how to say it before.”

“Well,” Ginny said, her voice unusually high as small tears started to form. “At least I know that I didn’t do anything wrong… just fell in love with a gay guy.”

“I’m sorry Ginny, I wasn’t trying to use you to hide or anything… well I did for a bit but—I don’t know how to say this without sounding like an asshole,” Harry sighed.

“You used me as a temporary girlfriend to hide the fact that you’re in love with someone else,” Ginny said a bit too coldly.

Harry nodded and sighed. “Yeah… sorry. … If it makes you feel better, it’s Ron. And I liked him since Fourth year.”

“So… you dated me for half a year to hide your love for my brother,” Ginny said, as if she couldn’t believe what was coming out of both their mouths.

“Yeah… sorry,” Harry sighed. He looked up at Ginny and bit his lip. “Do you hate me?” he asked.

“Yes… no—god you have horrible timing,” Ginny sighed. “Just… leave me alone for a bit, alright?”

Harry just nodded and watched his now ex-girlfriend leave the room and up the wooden stairs. He heard footsteps and turned to see George walk in, looking between the two. “What was that about?” he asked.

“I told Ginny,” Harry said simply.

“Ah,” George nodded. He knew of Harry’s sexuality for some time, and it was only after being confronted by both him and Fred that Harry confessed about being gay, and being in love with Ron. George saw the sad look on Harry’s face and sighed. He sat down and looked at a picture on the fireplace mantle. “Well, you’ve done half the job,” he said. “Ginny knows, and now it’s just Ron’s turn. Come on—I want you as a brother-in-law, and I’m sure Fred would agree when I say now’s the time. Besides, I think it would make everyone here happy.”

“It would?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” George smirked. “And if everything goes good, then you and Ron can have some fun and look at a special section of our store Fred made.” George wiggled his eyebrows and gave Harry a lewd smirk.

Harry blushed but smiled. “Yeah… yeah, I think this is the right time.”

“Attaboy! Come on Harry, every family needs a loving gay couple and well, it’s up to you and Ron now,” George smiled. Harry nodded and followed George into the kitchen. Fleur was moving around, cleaning, as Mrs. Weasley fed Teddy.

“Where’s Ron?” Harry asked.

“I asked if he could go feed the chickens, I think he’s still at the coop,” Mrs. Weasley said, adjusting Teddy in her arms and the baby bottle. “You can go help him actually.”

“Alright Mrs. Weasley, thanks,” Harry said, smiling brilliantly as he left the kitchen and out into the gardens. He walked through the snow-covered garden, and pulled out his wand and casted a simple heating charm on himself. He made his way to the chicken coop to see Ron holding a bucket filled with seed. The hatch was open and Ron was pouring the birdseed into the coop. Harry stood back and just took the time to admire Ron’s form, the tall redhead’s broad shoulders, the defined muscles Harry knew laid hidden under Ron’s clothing, and the red hair. Harry loves Ron’s red hair.

“Harry, there you are, mum sent you to help or something?” Ron asked.

“Uhh no,” Harry said. “Just wondering where you are.”

“Well, I’m here,” Ron shrugged. “One second, I’m almost done.” He closed and locked the hatch, returned the bucket to where it stood, and smiled at Harry. “Come on, it’s cold out here.”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Hey… can we head to your room? There’s something I need to talk with you.”

“Sure,” Ron smiled. The two moved together, both boys standing close to the other as they moved through the garden. Harry kept unusually quiet and glanced up at Ron, noticing for the first time that the top of his head barely reached Ron’s chin. Ron seemed strange as well, his eyes glancing at Harry before looking straight again. The two walked swiftly and quietly both lost in their own thoughts. Harry heard a door slam closed and looked to see it was Ginny’s door. They’ve past by George who gave Harry a subtle thumbs-up and a smile, and soon Harry was assaulted by Chudley Cannons merchandise.

In the safety and privacy of Ron’s room, Harry casted a silent locking charm on Ron’s door. He wanted no interruptions for this. Ron sat down on his bed, and Harry sat down on his as he stared at his best friend. “So, what do you want to talk about Harry?” Ron asked.

“There are some things I need to tell you,” Harry said. “I don’t know how else to say it, or when else to say it, so please just listen to me.” Ron nodded and Harry took a breath. “I’m gay,” he began. “I’m gay and I’m in love with you Ron. I have been in love with you every since we were fourteen. During the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, when the merpeople stole you… it wasn’t because you were my best friend, it was because I loved you. I thought that this was wrong because of my cousin but I can’t get past it. I love you Ron, and I have always loved you—ever since we were fourteen. … I know I’ve had relationships with girls. The kiss with Cho was a mistake and Ginny… I just wanted to be as close to you as possible with Ginny. I feel safe with you Ron, I feel right with you. I want you Ron, I love you I… I… I just love you. Please don’t hate me.” Harry bit his lip as he waited for Ron’s reply. He stared at his shoes, finding them extremely interesting.

There was a silence. Harry stared at his feet, each second filling him with dread as he memorized every detail of his shoes. “Harry,” Ron’s voice said breaking the silence. Harry looked up and the next moment he knew Ron’s lips were on his. He made a surprised sound before falling in the kiss, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Ron. They held each other and smiled as they separated.

“Harry, I need to tell you something too,” Ron said. “I’m gay. I’m gay and in love with you Harry. I loved you since we’ve met and everything I did was an attempt to get your attention. Joining the Quidditch team …getting jealous in fourth year… Lavender Brown in sixth year was all just a way to get you jealous… your attention. The thing with Hermione was just me screwing up.”

“Ohh,” Harry said, resting his head against Ron’s forehead. He smiled at Ron and whispered, “Well… you definitely didn’t screw up with me Ron. You always had my attention.”

“And you always had mine,” Ron smiled. The two kissed again and Harry fell on his back as the kiss heated. He moaned as Ron moved from his lips, and starting biting and nipping down his face to the nape of his neck. He gave a very high gasp as Ron bit down hard, leaving a very visible mark. Ron and Harry both fumbled with the other boys’ clothing, ripping off each other’s shirts. Harry stared at Ron’s muscled, hairy body: the epitome of masculinity. His chest was broad, his pecs full and hairy, two dark-pink nipples poked out of ginger hair that led down towards a six-pack and into his pants. Harry moaned as he stared at Ron’s body, comparing it to his own lithe, hairless one. Ron smirked at Harry’s body and dragged a hand down his body, going from Harry’s pale smooth chest, down his flat stomach, and resting on the hem of his pants. “Hairless… I love it babe, keep it that way,” he growled.

“I love your hairy body Ron,” Harry said; he couldn’t get enough of it, the sight of Ron’s hairy muscles causing his dick to grow.

“Good boy,” Ron said. He licked his lips before assaulting Harry’s chest, leaving bite marks everywhere he goes. Harry moaned and thrust his clothed crotch against Ron’s. Harry’s moan only deepened as he felt the intense size of Ron’s cock pushing against Harry’s. “Ron!” He moaned.

Ron looked up from his place and smirked at Harry. “Yeah babe?”

“Please… I’m going to explode!” Harry moaned. He placed his hands on Ron’s chests and loved the feeling of his hair on his hands as they moved through them, marking out Ron’s muscles hidden behind his hair. Ron moaned at the touch and took his wand, giving Harry a little playful smack on his chest. “Wait Harry. Good things happen to good boys. You want to be my good boy?”

“I want to be more,” Harry said. “I’ve waited so long to kiss you—hold you.”

“I’ve waited just as long Harry,” Ron said. “Now take off your pants. Time to see my present,” he winked. Harry nodded and lifted his butt as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, freeing his hard cock.

Average size and lean, Harry’s cock and balls sat nestled in a soft bed of pubic hair that Ron made a small size. “Harry, I love smooth bodies, and I think I have enough body hair for the both of us, don’t you?” he smirked.

Harry nodded and blushed. “I uhh… I’m just too afraid to shave around here, you know?”

“Not to worry Harry, I know a spell,” Ron said, giving Harry a sexy smile. Still wearing only his jeans, Ron walked towards his door and casted Muffliato. “There, now we have all the privacy we need,” he smirked. Ron seemed to ooze a confident dominance that Harry never saw before as he walked back towards the naked Gryffindor lying on the bed. Towering over him, Ron pointed his wand at Harry and flicked it. Magically, all the hair around his cock and balls disappeared, leaving only smooth, untouched skin. “Much better,” Ron smirked.

“You’re going to teach me that?” Harry asked.

“One day, if you’re good,” Ron shrugged. “I’ve been giving this day a lot of planning Harry. And uhh along the way I’ve umm… developed some kinks.”

“Kinks?” Harry asked, getting turned on by the idea and the slightly embarrassed blush Ron was sporting.

“Yeah, stuff only for the bedroom, you know,” Ron said, his dominant persona breaking briefly as he blushed. “I had a lot of nights fantasizing.”

Harry smirked and said, “I have some kinks too, you know. Maybe later we can play around?”

“We have years Harry,” Ron smirked. Taking back his confident, dominant persona he looked down at Harry and got on his knees. “Let’s see if my boy’s cock works right.”

Harry moaned and nodded as Ron deep throated him. Ron’s nose pushed against Harry’s smooth and sensitive skin, sending shivers down Harry’s spine. Harry gave out low, growly tones as Ron bobbed his head up and down Harry’s cock. Harry’s hands moved to Ron’s hair and grabbed tightly. Ron’s hair shot towards Harry’s and moved it out of his head. Harry’s cock slurped out of Ron’s mouth. “Hands over your head,” He ordered. Harry obeyed and hooked his hands up above his head. Ron gave Harry’s cock a final lick before moving to his balls. He made out with Harry’s balls, his tongue slurping and wetting Harry’s balls as he nibbled them. Harry lost himself, feeling like a moaning mess that needed to cum; his cock felt like bursting, his head already spitting out pre-cum.

“Ron! I’m gonna—I’m gonna—“

“Don’t cum Harry,” Ron ordered. “I want you to cum in my mouth.” He again took Harry’s cock in his mouth and only bobbed twice before Harry screamed Ron’s name and came robes in Ron’s mouth. The redhead swallowed every rope of cum licking and moaning around Harry’s cock like a lollipop before allowing it to slip out of his mouth. “Your cum is delicious Harry,” he moaned. “Made me all hard. Do you want my cock Harry?”

“Please!” Harry moaned. He lifted his legs and hooked his arms around them. Ron smirked and asked, “How did you know to do that?”

“I’ve played before… by myself,” Harry admitted.

Ron smirked at this and unbuttoned his pants. “Nice… going to have to remember that one Harry,” he smirked. He pulled his pants off, revealing the largest, thickest cock Harry ever saw. Hanging under Ron’s cock was two baseball-sized balls. Surrounding it all was red pubic hair that made Harry moan. He was quickly growing a hair fetish. Ron moved his hand to his mouth to slicken his fingers, but Harry stopped him. “Wait… I know some spells too.”

Ron raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as Harry held his legs with one arm and reached for his wand with the other. Harry reached through the gap between his legs with his wand, and pointing it at his puckered hole, muttered a couple of spells. Ron audibly gulped as he saw Harry’s hole expand, stretching out and self-lubricating. Ron pushed a finger in Harry’s hole and smirked as he found it wet and hot. “Good boy,” he said. He gave his cock a couple of strokes before aiming it at Harry’s hole. “Are you ready Harry?”

“Yes Ron,” Harry moaned. With his tip brushing against Harry’s entrance, Ron pushed forward, both boys moaning as Harry’s tight heat swallowed Ron’s cock as it stretched it further. “So tight babe,” Ron groaned. Both boys were panting, smiling at each other as their eyes met. “Are you ready Harry? Once I start, I’m not stopping,” Ron panted.

Harry nodded and gave a low, soft moan as Ron moved, his cock brushing against Harry’s prostate. Harry’s cock sprang to life as Ron moved slowly, going in and out of Harry’s ass; he slowly gained speed, his low, controlled breaths turning into growls and then aggressive huffs as he started to aggressively fuck Harry’s ass. Harry screamed, his legs landing on Ron’s shoulder as his hands reaching for Ron’s chest, his chest hair locking around Harry’s fingers. Ron leaned down, Harry’s legs wrapping around Ron’s thick waist as the Weasley gave him a sloppy, dominating kiss. Both boys moaned in the kiss as Ron claimed Harry, making the smaller boy his as he continued to kiss and bite Harry all over his neck. Harry began chanting Ron’s name and “yes” as he started to lose himself, his existence and world only extending to Ron and his massive, throbbing cock that fucked his hole. “Cum in me, cum in me, cum in me,” Harry panted.

“Gonna cum in you Harry,” Ron growled. “Gonna cum in my babe, you want that?” Ron growled, his voice deep and masculine.

“Yes!” Harry screamed high-pitched, his smooth hairless body coated in both his and Ron’s sweat.

Ron gave a throaty, animalistic roar as he yelled Harry’s name, coming deep inside him. Harry’s tight hole filled with Ron’s hot, virile cum; ropes and ropes of it being thrust deeper and deeper into Harry as Ron continued to fuck him. Ron’s cum triggered something deep inside Harry as he screamed Ron’s name and came as well, his cum sticking to Ron’s body hair, its whiteness shimmering in the wet red hair.

Harry and Ron were panting heavily, and as Ron pulled out, Harry moved towards him, holding Ron’s hips as he proceeded to lick his cum off of Ron’s muscular stomach, his tongue outlining Ron’s abs as he breathed in the hot, raunchy musk that was Ron. He licked Ron cleaned and smiled as Ron pulled him up and gentle kissed him.

“That was amazing,” Harry breathed.

“Yeah…” Ron breathed. Their sexual roles forgotten, they kissed gently again as they fell to Harry’s bed, their bodies intertwining, Ron’s hairy sweaty chest pushing against Harry’s smooth. Ron and Harry just stared at each other as time peacefully went on. Harry didn’t know what happened, but soon both their eyes closed and they fell asleep.

When Harry woke up, he looked down to see that he and Ron were both still naked. It was dark outside the small window in Ron’s room and Harry fixed his glasses on his head as he sat up, watching Ron walk around the room naked. “Harry! You’re up!” He smiled. “I’m glad you’re up—we’ve slept through lunch and dinner, but who cares it took me time to find this.”

“What is it Ron?” Harry asked, slipping off the bed. Ron bit his lip and fiddled about. Harry noticed that both his hands were behind his back.

“I brought this a month ago actually,” Ron said. “I had some plans of telling you but… now seems the best time as any.”

“What is it Ron?” Harry asked.

Ron took a breath and before Harry knelt down. “Harry… we’ve been through a lot together. We’ve practically known each other all our lives, and even though there was a lot of trouble in our relationship we’ve always stuck together. I know that I love you with all my heart, and I hope that you love me the same way. I don’t see any reason to prevent the inevitable so… Harry Potter, will you marry me?” Ron moved his arms from his back and presented Harry a small black box. In the box was a golden ring with a large emerald sitting in the center and two smaller emeralds sitting on each side of the emerald.

Harry gasped and held back his tears as he smiled. “Yes Ron!” he cried out. Ron slipped the ring on Harry’s finger and threw the box to the side and grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

They kissed again, Harry moaning at the way Ron’s body hair is rubbing against his body. Ron smirked at his fiancé and said, “Round two?”

“All night,” Harry smirked before kissing Ron again.

The next morning found Harry and Ron thoroughly spent, the couple doing every position, every scene that they could think of. Harry’s ass felt raw, stuffed and sore, and he loved it as he woke up in the morning to see his sleeping Weasley snoring lightly. Dried cum practically covered his ass and legs, fresh cum still inside him; Harry joked to himself that Ron had gotten him pregnant with how much he came inside the raven-haired. They’ve transfigured the beds together after five rounds, and that allowed them for even more positions. Harry smiled as he watched Ron sleep; he lightly moved a piece of hair out of Ron’s eyes and bent to kiss his forehead. Ron gave out a groan and looked up at Harry. “What time is it?” he said sleepily.

“Christmas time, come on,” Harry smiled. He looked at the end of their bed and was relieved to see no presents. It would be very embarrassing for both of them if Mrs. Weasley or Mr. Weasley walked in to see them naked and fucking.

Ron got up, stretched and looked out the window. Snow was falling softly that morning and Ron turned to give a childish, yet somehow hotly dominating smile. “Merry Christmas babe,” he breathed.

“Merry Christmas Ron,” Harry smiled. He leaned up to kiss Ron and sighed. “As much as I love us being naked… I think we should get dressed and go downstairs for our presents.”

“You’re right, come on Harry Weasley, get dress for daddy,” Ron snickered.

“Yes sir,” Harry laughed. They’re in the exploration phrase of their sexuality, and had a lot of scenarios they wanted to play out.

They dressed, wearing new Christmas jumpers that they’ve found in their dresser (Harry hoped that Mrs. Weasley just had them appear in there by magic), and Harry made sure to have his ring on as they walked hand-in-hand out of Ron’s door. They’ve met nobody on the stairs, only to find the whole Weasley family sitting around in the living room, everyone wearing their new sweaters made by Mrs. Weasley. “Harry, Ron there you are!” Mrs. Weasley smiled when she saw them. She didn’t see the two boys holding hands until they’ve reached the landing.

“Mum,” Ron smiled. “We need to tell you something… everyone, Harry and I are gay… we’ve loved each other for years… and we’re getting married!”

Harry and Ron smiled as Harry leaned on Ron’s shoulder and showed off the ring on his finger. The room was quiet for a moment before Mrs. Weasley gave an excited sob and jumped from her seat towards the boys. “My boys!” she cried, pulling both Harry and Ron into her arms as she hugged them both. “Oh Ron… Harry! I’m so happy for you! Oh let me see the ring! Let me see—Ohh” she breathed in awe as she examined the ring. “It’s so beautiful—is that real emerald and gold? Arthur look at this, it’s very nice but when did you get it Ron?”

“A couple of months ago,” Ron said. “Kingsley gave me a small advance, and being an Auror pays well.”

Mr. Weasley stood up and walked up towards the couple, looking at the ring. “Yes, yes very nice, very nice,” he nodded. “Well, Happy Christmas both of you—would you like some tea or coffee? I’ll get it.” He gave tired yawned as he moved from the couple and into the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about him, he just woke up,” Mrs. Weasley smiled. “Come on, sit—sit, Fleur, Ginny did you see this ring? Real emeralds!”

Harry and Ron chuckled as Mrs. Weasley showed off Harry’s engagement ring. Mrs. Weasley’s mood, and the mood of the entire house, seemed to take an upswing because of the news of Harry’s and Ron’s engagement. The presents laid untouched for most of the morning as the entire family talked about the prospects of Ron’s and Harry’s wedding; even Ginny was involved, although it felt a little awkward between her and Harry. When breakfast was ready late morning, Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry from the side and hugged him. Harry felt tears falling on his shoulder as he hugged her back.

“Thank you Harry,” she whispered. “Thank you so much… for everything.”

“You’re welcome… Mum."


End file.
